Navidad en rojo y negro
by Dryadeh
Summary: La primera Navidad que Sirius Black pasó fuera de Grimmauld Place nº 12. Regalo para Saphire Ross.


Este fic es mi regalo navideño para **Saphire Ross**. Pidió algo relacionado con Sirius y los Black y como es Navidad...esto salió :) Espero que te guste!

* * *

**Navidad en rojo y negro**

La Navidad de 1976, fue la primera que Sirius Black pasó fuera de Grimmauld Place. En la ancestral mansión de los Black, la sobria y majestuosa decoración que reinaba todo el año, sólo se tomaba un pequeño respiro durante las Navidades. Su madre, Walburga, no era muy dada a los adornos pero como a Regulus le encantaban esas fechas, consentía en poner un bonito abeto en el salón. Para la ocasión, Orión traía hadas de Gales, que revoloteaban en torno al árbol, soltando polvos de colores que caían sobre las ramas y las hacían brillar.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de Sirius era el de su hermano, con su túnica de dormir, echado sobre la alfombra con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, observando como hipnotizado las idas y venidas de las hadas con sus polvos multicolor.

Pero eso no era todo, Kreacher se ponía un paño de cocina de color rojo en esas épocas y las cabezas de elfo disecadas de las escaleras cantaban villancicos navideños cada vez que alguien pasaba junto a ellas (lo que Sirius encontraba escalofriante y Walburga excesivo, pero Orión continuaba hechizándolas cada Navidad).

La mañana de Navidad, Regulus era siempre el primero en despertarse, en ocasiones antes de que amaneciera. Entonces se levantaba de puntillas y corría a la habitación de Sirius para despertarle. Solía costarle mucho esfuerzo porque Sirius dormía como un tronco y además le gustaba quedarse con su hermano, así que Regulus tenía que quitarles las mantas, encender todas las luces, saltar en su cama, y si nada de eso funciona, hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

Una vez lograda su misión, los dos hermanos bajaban por las escaleras y se colaban dentro del salón, donde estaba el abeto con las hadas y un montón de regalos bajo las ramas. Cada regalo solía tener una etiqueta con el nombre del destinatario y una nota en pergamino de algún miembro de la familia Black "_Para Regulus, con cariño, de su abuelo Pollux_" o "_Sirius, espero que te guste. Andromeda"_. El papel de regalo era siempre un espectáculo. A veces se trataba de un montón de duendes en una pelea de bolas de nieve, hadas montadas en un trineo, centauros repartiendo muérdago, o elfos domésticos envolviendo regalos, como en una fotografía en movimiento. Sin embargo, Sirius y Regulus nunca se detenían a admirar el papel y lo arrancaban sin miramientos para ver lo que ocultaban. Pasaban el resto del día en el salón, sin quitarse sus túnicas de dormir, comiendo muffins y pastelitos que Kreacher les traía y jugando con sus regalos.

La cena de Navidad también era suntuosa. Walburga y Orión se sentaban en los extremos de la larga mesa de roble del comedor, y Sirius y Regulus en los laterales, el uno frente a otro, jugando a intentar darse pataditas sin que sus padres lo notaran. Como Regulus tenía las piernas más cortas, era el que solía llevarse la mayor parte, pero a veces Sirius se compadecía de su hermano menor y dejaba que lo alcanzara un par de veces.

Y la comida, oh, la comida. Aunque a Sirius no le gustara reconocerlo públicamente, Kreacher era un gran cocinero, pero en Navidades se esmeraba de manera especial. Pavo relleno, ganso son salsa Worcester, patatas asadas, pastelitos flameados con Brandy con oro leprechaun en su interior, budín de frutas, muffins y toffe con almendras…

Sirius y Regulus solían acabar tan llenos que después de la cena, sólo eran capaces de arrastrarse hasta sus camas donde quedaban dormidos al instante.

Sin embargo, desde que Sirius empezó en Hogwarts y el sorteo seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor, la tensión y las discusiones empezaron a empañar las navidades. La situación empeoró cuando Regulus fue sorteado Slytherin, lo que pareció abrir una brecha definitiva entre los dos hermanos.

Una Navidad, Sirius se despertó a media mañana, sorprendido. Regulus no había ido a buscarle. Bajo el árbol, le esperaban la mitad de los regalos habituales, y ninguno de Andromeda, quien había sido borrada del tapiz.

La cena transcurría en tenso silencio, sin que Sirius y Regulus intentaran darse patadas por debajo de la mesa. Las piernas de su hermano eran ahora tan largas como las de él, pero su mirada era más fría. Si alguien hablaba, era para criticar algo que Sirius había hecho y dicho recientemente, o era él quien saltaba cuando conversaban sobre temas como el apellido familiar, la importancia de la pureza de sangre o ese nuevo mago desconocido al que la prima Bellatrix se había unido.

La cosa llegó a tal punto que, Sirius dejó de volver a casa por Navidades. Su plan inicial era quedarse en Hogwarts, aunque fuera solo, pero James jamás se lo permitió. Pasó las dos últimas Navidades y su último verano en Hogwarts en la casa de los Potter.

Las Navidades en la casa de los Potter no podían ser más diferentes a las de Grimmauld Place. Para empezar, James y él se despertaban casi a la hora de comer. Aunque la casa de los Potter era lo suficientemente grande para que Sirius tuviera su propia habitación, después de tantos años compartiendo cuarto en Hogwarts, él y James habían decidido poner una cama extra en la habitación de Cornamenta. Solían trasnochar mucho hablando por la Red Flu con Remus y Peter hasta que empezaban a quedarse dormidos, o daban una vuelta por el pueblo muggle en que vivía James, aturdiendo al camarero del pub local para que les pusiera cervezas a pesar de ser menores y viendo partidos de ese deporte muggle que era como el quidditch para los magos. Aunque ni él ni James lo entendían demasiado, se divertían gritando "_uy_" cada vez que los muggles casi marcaban un tanto e insultando al árbitro cuando los parroquianos del pub lo hacían.

El día de Navidad, la señora Potter los despertaba un poco antes de que la comida estuviera lista, diciéndoles que había algo para ellos bajo el árbol. El árbol de Navidad de los Potter no tenía hadas galesas pero sí un montón de adornos de caramelo y chocolate que el señor Potter tenía que reponer todos los días porque sus hijos (el biológico y el putativo) dejaban las ramas desnudas en un periquete. Y regalos, un montón de regalos, de Remus, de Peter, de Lily, de James, de los Potter, de Andromeda y de su tío Alphard, a quien recientemente habían borrado del tapiz por nombrar a Sirius su heredero.

Dorea iba a buscarlos cuando la comida estaba lista y no los obligaba a ponerse una túnica de gala para sentarse a la mesa. Y la mesa, para empezar, no medía doce metros. Era una mesa redonda y sencilla, donde los comensales podían tocarse si estiraban los brazos y no hacía falta hablar en voz alta para que te escucharan desde el otro extremo.

Y la comida tampoco tenía nada que envidiar a la de Kreacher. El pavo relleno, verdura, confitura de naranja, budín de limón, tarta de flan… Comían hasta reventar, y el señor Potter, cuando llevaba bebido un poco más de vino de saúco de la cuenta, se ponía a cantar "_Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo_" hasta que Sirius, James y Dorea se les unían, apagando la voz de la cantante de turno sonando en la radio mágica del estante.

Después James y Sirius salían a volar un rato en el jardín trasero, habiendo incrementado disimuladamente la altura del seto para estrenar las escobas nuevas que los Potter les habían regalado, y a media tarde se iban al Callejon Diagon a encontrarse con Remus, Peter y Lily en El Caldero chorreante y pasar el resto del día charlando con cerveza de mantequillas entre las manos y las mejillas coloradas por el abrasante calor de la chimenea del local.

Regresaban de noche y un poco borrachos, y casi se caían al salir de chimenea, para encontrarse con que Dorea les había dejado un montón de galletas de chocolate en la mesa del salón por si aún tenían hambre.

Al final subían por las escaleras, apoyándose el uno en el otro e intentando no hacer mucho ruido y cuando llegaban a la habitación, se dejaban caer en sus camas y se quedaban dormidos sin siquiera quitarse las botas. O al menos James lo hacía.

Porque Sirius, aunque agotado, se sentía muy despierto y ni siquiera los ronquidos de su mejor amigo lograban disipar de sus pensamientos el recuerdo de Regulus en su túnica de dormir, mirando fascinado cómo las hadas revoloteaban alrededor del árbol de Navidad de Grimmauld Place número 12.

* * *

No es gran cosa, pero va con mucho cariño. Aprovecho así para felicitaros la Navidad (aunque un poco tarde) y ante todo, desearos un feliz y friki 2012!!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
